


Amor Vincit Omnia

by muffinalien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Canon Compliant, It's dat scene but on Hyoga's pov, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muffinalien/pseuds/muffinalien
Summary: Hyoga wakes up from being frozen in the ice coffin
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Amor Vincit Omnia

**Author's Note:**

> The missing part of everybody's favourite scene. 
> 
> I tagged it as HyoShun because I think that's when their love really bloomed, but it's not romantic per se

Warmth.

Enveloping him, penetrating deep down to his core.

Hyoga felt warmth.

Before, he was cold. So, so cold. It settled into his bones, along with a deep, deep ache. 

But now, there was this soft energy radiating through him. It wrapped around him gently, flowing through his body so tenderly, comforting and sweet. Reaching every single cell in his body, energizing and invigorating. It felt vaguely familiar, but so much more intense than anything he could remember. It pushed away the ache inside in him, renovating his strength and filling him with life.

The warmth began to fade down. The stream of force diminished. The awareness of who that energy belonged to rose to the front of his mind. Shun was trying to save him, reaching with his own cosmo to bring him back. But to do so, he might be putting himself in danger. The pouring seemed to be slowing down, as a flask emptying itself. He had to wake up. The alarm made him awaken faster.

Slowly, Hyoga regained his senses. He became aware of his own arms lying on his sides, his back resting against the floor, and a weight lying on his chest. 

"Shun?"

The Cygnus saint raised a hand to the other man's back. Shun was lying unconscious on his chest, his green hair falling around his face. His arms were wrapped tenderly around Hyoga, but the Andromeda saint was limp as a doll. 

Hyoga realized that Shun wasn't just reaching him. The very warmth he felt before was Shun's own cosmo, and it was fading dangerously fast.

"Shun!", Hyoga said more urgently.

The Cygnus saint sat up, holding the other man on his arms. Shun's eyes were closed, long eyelashes fanning his cheeks, eyebrows drawn up. He looked alarmingly pale.

The memories of what happened came back to Hyoga. Coming back from Gemini's Another Dimension, the Libra Temple, Camus. Losing his mom. His rage, but it was not enough. Camus wanted him to forget his mother, the only thing he's ever had. But he couldn't. And so he was hit by the Aurora Execution.

And then there was nothing. Just cold. Cold as he never felt before. He had been on the brink of nothingness, trapped in ice that should last an eternity.

But then, there was that energy. That warm, comforting energy, filling him with life force and restoring his strength. Making him want to open his eyes once again. Shun had burned his cosmo to bring him back to life, even if it risked his own.

"Oh, Shun!"

Hyoga's eyes filled with tears. He caressed Shun's cheek, unknowingly repeating the gesture the Andromeda saint had done to him. His eyes fluttered the slightest bit, but remained closed.

Thankfully, Shun's cosmo wasn't completely gone. It was weakened, but still there. A shiver passes through him with the idea that Shun could have burned his whole cosmo before Hyoga woke up.

"Shun. You saved me", tears fell down the blond's eyes, landing the other man's cheeks. He grabbed Shun's petit hand on his own and squeezed, "It's okay, you can rest for now", he assured, even if he wasn't sure if the other could listen.

Hyoga grabbed Shun's helmet and his own circlet, then picked the Andromeda saint and stood up. 

He was brought back to life. He was going to make it count. They would definitely win against the Sanctuary, and protect Athena. He walked out of the Libra Temple filled with renewed determination.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna talk, you can find me at Twitter @muffinalien


End file.
